Tensions
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: Et si Alex avait suivi Willow dans "La femme invisible" ?


TENSIONS  
Saison 6  
  
Willow était assise à la table de la salle à manger et elle cherchait un livre sous une pile d'autres livres. Elle en avait besoin pour continuer ses recherches sur le voleur du musée. Quand enfin elle l'aperçût. à l'autre bout de la table. Elle tendit le bras pour l'amener jusqu'à elle, il bougea mais quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle retira prestement son bras. C'est le moment que choisit Alex pour entrer.  
  
Alex : Willow.  
  
Willow : Alex.  
  
Al : Comment ça avance?  
  
W : Hum. plutôt bien. (Il s'assit) J'ai. euh. trouvé quelques infos sur le diamant volé au musée. Il s'appellerait Illuminata et selon les rumeurs, il aurait des propriétés magiques.  
  
Al : Willow, on doit parler.  
  
W : On. parle. Enfin, je parle et tu me regardes bizarrement.  
  
Al : Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?  
  
W : . Ce n'était rien, je. je n'ai pas flanché !  
  
Al : Will, personne n'est parfait. La rechute fait partie du rétablissement, on le comprend. On doit juste trouver un moyen de recoller les morceaux.  
  
W : Recoller quoi ?  
  
Al : Buffy.  
  
W : Buffy est cassée ?  
  
Al : Will, tu sais de quoi je par. tu ne sais pas ? (Willow secoua négativement la tête) Et si je te dis. machin-visible ?  
  
W : Quoi ?  
  
Al : Buffy était en ville, elle sortait du salon de coiffure quand elle a soudain.  
  
W : Buffy s'est fait couper les cheveux ?  
  
Al : Ouais ! C'est magnifique apparemment. Je ne peux pas me prononcer personnellement puisqu'elle est complètement. machin-visible.  
  
W : Et tu penses que j'ai un rapport avec ça ?  
  
Al : Euh, non. non (il soupira) Bon allez, Will, certains de tes sorts ont causé de désagréables effets sur chacun d'entre nous à un moment où à un autre. Et n'oublions pas la récente amnésie.  
  
W : Oh. je vois. Maintenant, dès que quelque chose de désagréable arrive, on me blâme automatiquement.  
  
Al : Je ne t'ai pas blâmé !  
  
W (en se levant) : Donc. je suppose que ça ne dérangera personne si je saute du chariot. puisque vous pensez déjà tous que je suis responsable de tous les problèmes.  
  
Al : Eh bien, écoute, si tu dis que tu ne l'as pas fait. (Willow prit son manteau et passa devant Alex) Willow où vas-tu ?!  
  
W (sans se retourner) : Me balader.  
  
Elle sortit en claquant la porte sous le regard inquiet d'Alex qui, après une hésitation, se décida à la suivre.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow n'avait pas fait trois mètres qu'Alex sortit à son tour de la maison :  
  
Al : Willow ! Attend !  
  
W : Non!  
  
Al : On peut parler quand même !  
  
W (elle se retourna et se dirigea vers lui) : Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus de peine ?! C'est que tu ais été persuadé que c'était de ma faute ! Toi ! Mon soi-disant meilleur ami ! Alors que je pensais que tu serais un des premiers à croire en moi et à m'encourager mais je vois que non ! Remarque, j'aurais dû m'en douter parce que je viens de me rendre compte que, toi et moi, on n'est plus amis depuis longtemps.  
  
Al : Quoi ?!!  
  
W : Oh, je t'en prie, fais pas semblant de pas comprendre !  
  
Al : Mais je comprend pas ! Comment ça, toi et moi, on n'est plus amis ?!! C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne t'ai pas soupçonnée parce que je ne suis plus ton ami c'est juste que.  
  
W : Mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec cette histoire ! Tu t'accroches à une idée d'amitié mais ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y en a plus entre nous.  
  
Al : Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
W : Ca veut dire qu'on est plus que de simples connaissances et certainement pas des amis.  
  
Et elle s'en alla sous les yeux confus d'Alex.  
  
* * *  
  
Le lendemain matin, Buffy, redevenue visible on sait tous comment, déjeunait tranquillement quand Alex entra dans la cuisine.  
  
Buffy : Salut.  
  
Alex : Salut Buffy. T'es rudement mieux quand on peut te voir !  
  
B : C'est bien ce que je pense.  
  
Al : Et la coupe te va bien. Ca te change.  
  
B : Tant mieux, c'était l'effet recherché.  
  
Willow entra dans la cuisine.  
  
B : Salut Will !  
  
Willow : Salut Buffy.  
  
Al : Salut Willow.  
  
W: Alex.  
  
Elle prit un pain au chocolat et s'en alla.  
  
B : C'est moi ou vous vous êtes disputés ?  
  
Al : C'est pas toi.  
  
B : Ca faisait un petit bout de temps que ça vous était pas arrivé.  
  
Al : Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !!!  
  
B : Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!!!  
  
Al : Alors toi aussi tu penses que Willow et moi, on n'est plus amis ?!  
  
B : Excuse-moi mais il ne me semble pas que ces mots aient franchi ma bouche.  
  
Al : Non mais ton « ça faisait longtemps que ça vous était pas arrivé » ça veut dire « vous vous comportez enfin comme des gens qui se soucient l'un de l'autre ».  
  
B : C'est quoi ton délire ? Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?  
  
Al : Willow pense qu'on n'est plus amis.  
  
B : Mais c'est faux, non ?  
  
Al : Bien sûr que c'est faux ! C'est ridicule ! C'est pas parce qu'on se voit moins souvent qu'on est plus amis. C'est normal, je veux dire, on fréquente plus le même lycée, on a une occupation différente chacun de notre côté donc c'est sûr qu'on peut pas se voir aussi souvent qu'avant.  
  
B : Ouais, c'est sûr. Mais peut-être qu'elle voit d'autres aspects.  
  
Al : Tu vois, tu le penses aussi !  
  
B : Mais non ! J'essaye juste de me mettre de son côté. Si encore le peu de temps que vous passez ensemble ne vous empêchait pas de parler, d'accord mais tu dois bien admettre que vous parlez beaucoup plus beaucoup.  
  
Al : Quoi ?!!  
  
B : Ah non !! Fais pas le mec qui a pas remarqué ! Honnêtement, c'était quand la dernière fois que toi et Willow vous avez parlé sérieusement ?  
  
Al : Ca veut dire quoi « sérieusement » ?!  
  
B : Je sais pas, d'un truc important ! Rien que toi et elle.  
  
Al : Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Tu crois que je répertorie toutes nos conversations ?!!  
  
B : Tu vois. T'es même pas capable de t'en rappeler.  
  
Al : Mais ça veut rien dire !  
  
B : Alex, je dis pas que vous êtes plus amis, je dis juste que vous êtes moins proches qu'avant.  
  
Al : C'est n'importe quoi !!  
  
Il sortit sous les yeux amusés de Buffy qui eut un large sourire lorsqu'il revint.  
  
Al : D'accord. Admettons que tu ais raison ! Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ! C'est pas que de ma faute.  
  
B : J'ai pas dit ça.  
  
Al : Elle aussi, elle est responsable, non ? Elle passe pas son temps à me courir après parce qu'elle veut parler avec moi, non ? Rassure-moi !  
  
B : Mais non ! Mais je prend un exemple, personne n'a rien fait pour elle quand elle avait des problèmes avec la magie. Toi le premier.  
  
Al : Comment ça « moi le premier » ?!!  
  
B : Bon disons « toi aussi ». Tu l'avoues ?  
  
Al : Oui oui oui, d'accord !!!  
  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle lui désigna les pancakes.  
  
B : T'en veux ?  
  
Al : J'ai pas faim.  
  
B : Bah dis donc !!  
  
* * *  
  
Willow avait décidé d'aller voir Alex. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester fâchée avec lui même si elle pensait tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en forme pour en discuter mais connaissant Alex, il ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir si facilement. Elle frappa à la porte de son appartement. Alex apparut derrière la porte.  
  
Al : Willow ?  
  
W : Salut. Je peux entrer ?  
  
Al : Bien sûr.  
  
W : Il faut qu'on parle.  
  
Al : C'est vrai.  
  
W : J'aime pas quand on est fâchés.  
  
Al : Je dois dire que c'est pas mon passe-temps préféré.  
  
W : Donc on est plus fâchés ?  
  
Al : Non. Mais j'aimerais savoir un truc.  
  
W : Quoi donc ?  
  
Al : Tu le pensais ?  
  
W : De quoi ?  
  
Al : Sur nous.  
  
W : Ah ! Si je dis oui tu vas m'en vouloir ?  
  
Al : Peut-être.  
  
W : Eh bien, oui quand même.  
  
Al : Je t'en veux pas mais j'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne suis plus ton meilleur ami ?  
  
W : Si !  
  
Al : Alors quoi ? Mais je comprend rien !  
  
W : Alex, tu ne peux pas être une autre personne que mon meilleur ami, ça fait 16 ans qu'on est les meileurs amis du monde et excuse-moi mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'amis sans e. En fait, j'ai que toi.  
  
Al : Et Giles ?  
  
W : Je t'en prie, Giles fait plus office de père ou d'oncle que d'ami. Mais imagine que moi et Spike on se mette à parler, peut-être.  
  
Al : Je t'en supplie, ne finis pas cette phrase !!!  
  
W : Bon d'accord. Mettons que demain Oz débarque et se réinstalle à Sunnydale. C'est sûr que lui et moi on ressortira pas ensemble. Mais on deviendrait amis et au bout d'un certain temps il pourrait très bien devenir mon meilleur ami à ta place.  
  
Al : Sérieux ?  
  
W : Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, regarde la proximité qu'on a toi et moi ! C'est zéro !  
  
Al : N'exagère pas ! Moi, si on me demande qui est ma meilleure amie, même s'il y a Buffy, je réponds Willow.  
  
W : Et tu le fais par devoir, par fidélité ou je ne sais quoi ou bien parce que tu le penses vraiment ? Parce que soit, dit en passant, tu parles beaucoup plus avec Buffy qu'avec moi.  
  
Al (il s'assit) : Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? J'ai rien vu.  
  
W (en s'asseyant à côté de lui) : Tu le sais très bien.  
  
Al : Will, c'était il y a 3 ans.  
  
W : Peut-être mais ça vient de là. Depuis qu'on a eu notre petite aventure, on ne se parle plus. Moi, il y a quelque chose qui m'a choquée, c'est quand Oz est parti t'es pas venu me voir, t'es pas venu me parler, rien. Buffy était tout le temps avec moi mais toi je t'ai pas vu. Et je crois que c'est ça qui nous a coulé parce que même avant qu'il parte on parlait, certes moins qu'avant, mais on parlait. Si j'avais besoin d'un conseil, j'allais te voir mais ça m'a un peu refroidie.  
  
Al : Donc c'est de ma faute ?  
  
W : Non. Tu commençais ta relation avec Anya et j'ai rien fait alors on est autant responsable l'un que l'autre. Et puis, on aurait dû en parler avant.  
  
Al (en se levant) : Ouais. Satanées hormones, hein ?  
  
W (se levant aussi) : Ouais.  
  
Al : Tu regrettes ?  
  
W : Quoi donc ?  
  
Al : Ce qui s'est passé il y a 3 ans.  
  
W : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
Al : Parce que si c'était à refaire, j'hésiterais pas je recommencerais, je changerais rien. Parce que. c'était pas si mal, non ?  
  
Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Willow avanca rapidement vers Alex et l'embrassa. Passé l'effet de surprise, celui-ci l'enlaça et lui retourna le baiser avidement. Elle le laissa introduire sa langue dans sa bouche mais quand elle se rendit compte de ce qui se passait, elle s 'écarta brusquement de lui. Complètement catastrophée, elle porta sa main à sa bouche :  
  
W : Oh mon dieu !  
  
Al : Willow.  
  
W : Je dois y aller.  
  
Elle attrapa hâtivement son sac et sortit sans adresser un seul regard de plus à Alex. Celui-ci resta là totalement bouleversé ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
  
* * *  
  
2 SEMAINES PLUS TARD :  
  
Alex était assis sur une chaise à la boutique de magie et ne faisait strictement rien d'autre que réfléchir. Anya était à l'appartement avec son amie la démonne Halfrek. En ce moment, Alex était distant avec elle, il était très perturbé par ce qui s'était passé avec Willow 2 semaines auparavant. Ils s'étaient appliqués à s'éviter précautionnesement. Cette fois, c'était vrai qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Soudain, le téléphone interrompit ses pensées. Il décrocha :  
  
Al : Allô ?  
  
W (d'une voix paniquée) : Alex !  
  
Al : Willow ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
W : Alex, il faut que tu viennes !  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??  
  
W : Je t'en prie, viens maintenant, j'ai un gros problème !  
  
Al : J'arrive ! Ne panique pas ! Je suis là dans 10 minutes. D'accord ?  
  
W : Je t'attends.  
  
Il raccrocha et s'en alla précipitamment.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex arriva à toute vitesse devant la maison des Summers, sortit de la voiture et courut vers la porte avant de sonner. Willow lui ouvrit presque tout de suite :  
  
Al : Will, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
W : Alex, ne me touche pas !  
  
Al : Quoi ?!  
  
W : Amy m'a lancé un sort, je fais fondre tout ce que je touche !  
  
A : Amy ?  
  
W : Oui, elle a dit que c'était un cadeau, que je ne supporterais pas le manque de la magie mais c'est faux !!!  
  
Al : Ok, ok, calme-toi, ça va s'arranger.  
  
W : Comment ?!!  
  
Al : On va appeler Buffy.  
  
W : Non ! Non ! Je veux pas qu'elle croit que j'en suis pas capable !  
  
Al : Will, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle d'Amy !  
  
W : Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'elles sachent ! Dawn va m'en vouloir, tu la connais ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé. S'il te plait.  
  
Al : D'accord. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, j'y connais rien !  
  
W : Je ne pense pas que ce soit un sort très puissant, ça devrait partir tout seul avec le temps, c'est juste que.  
  
Al : Que quoi ?  
  
W : Ca renforce la sensation de manque. J'ai peur de craquer. Al : Non, tu ne vas pas craquer. T'as pas fait tout ça pour qu'Amy gâche tout. D'ailleurs, celle-là elle va entendre parler de moi !  
  
W : Non, je lui dirai de ne plus venir me voir. Oh c'est pas vrai.  
  
Al : Tiens le coup. Je suis là. Je te prendrais bien la main mais bon. D'ailleurs, comment t'as fait pour prendre le téléphone ?!  
  
Cette question fit rire Willow, elle avait appelé la bonne personne.  
  
* * *  
  
Trois heures plus tard, Alex était assis sur le lit de Willow et attendait celle-ci qui se préparait dans la salle de bains. Elle apparut alors dans un pyjama de soie bleu.  
  
W : Je suis prête.  
  
Al (en se levant pour lui laisser la place) : Ca va mieux ?  
  
W : Oui, je ne fais plus rien fondre.  
  
Al : Et le manque ?  
  
W : C'est revenu à son niveau habituel. Supportable.  
  
Al : Ok, allez couche-toi, il faut que tu dormes. Tu veux que je reste ?  
  
W : Non, Buffy trouverait ça louche.  
  
Al : Je peux inventer une excuse bidon.  
  
W : Non, c'est pas la peine. Rentre chez toi.  
  
Al : Tu es sûre ?  
  
W : Mais oui.  
  
Il se leva pour s'en aller mais lorsqu'elle le rappela, il se rassit à ses côtés.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
W : Je voulais te remercier d'avoir été là.  
  
Al : C'est normal.  
  
W: Et tu sais... Non rien. Merci.  
  
Al : Non, dis-moi.  
  
W : Je regrette pas.  
  
Leurs regards s'unirent et Alex cessa de réprimer l'irréprésible envie qu'il avait d'embrasser Willow. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager de son étreinte et, au contraire, mit ses bras autour de son cou pour se coller encore plus à lui. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion et désir. Quand Alex commenca à passer ses mains sous la chemise du pyjama de Willow, celle-ci crut qu'elle allait perdre la tête tellement ça l'attisait. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit entraînant Alex avec elle de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve sur elle. Willow était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle le fit comprendre à Alex en passant à son tour ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour le caresser. Il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou et commenca à déboutonner la chemise de soie. A partir de ce moment, ils cessèrent tous deux de penser à quoi que ce soit.  
  
* * *  
  
Le lendemain matin, Willow dormait profondément quand le réveil sonna. Elle l'éteignit et se retourna pour constater qu'Alex était parti. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit encore là ou non. Elle remit son pyjama qui traînait par terre et descendit à la cuisine. Buffy s'y trouvait.  
  
B : Salut.  
  
W : Salut. Tu es rentrée tard.  
  
B : Oui. J'ai combattu un monstre au Doublemixte palace et j'ai donc perdu mon travail.  
  
W : Désolée. Dis. t'aurais pas vu Alex aujourd'hui par hasard ?  
  
B : Non. D'ailleurs vous étiez où hier soir ?! J'ai pas arrêté de vous appeler ! Heureusement que Tara était là.  
  
W : On a eu un problème.  
  
B : Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?  
  
W : Non non. T'en fais pas, on est réconcilié.  
  
B : Rien de grave ?  
  
W : Non. Rien du tout.  
  
B : Tant mieux. Je dois y aller, il faut que je rende mon costume.  
  
W : D'accord. A tout à l'heure.  
  
B : Bye.  
  
Willow soupira et ferma les yeux mais elle fut aussitôt assaillie par des flashs de la nuit passée avec Alex.  
  
W : Je vais aller prendre une douche froide.  
  
* * *  
  
2 MOIS PLUS TARD :  
  
Willow et Alex étaient à l'appartement de celui-ci et en pleine dispute :  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?! J'ai quitté Anya pour toi, j'ai renoncé à mes fiançailles avec elle, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus pour te prouver que je tiens à toi ?! Que je t'épouse dans l'heure ?!!  
  
W : Mais tu comprends rien !!! J'en ai marre d'être dans l'ombre, de mentir à Buffy quand je découche et que je dors ici, de plaindre Anya pour l'annulation de son mariage alors que j'en suis à l'origine, de faire croire à Tara que c'est encore possible entre elle et moi !! Je te fais si honte que ça ?!  
  
Al : Je veux juste laisser le temps à Anya de digérer !  
  
W : Mais elle digérera jamais, c'est ça que t'as pas compris ! A moins que ça t'arrange ! En fait, je crois que c'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, toi et moi !!!  
  
Al : Tu me quittes ?  
  
W : C'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire.  
  
Al : Ils m'ont proposé un job.  
  
W : Au chantier ?  
  
Al : Oui. Mon contrat expire ce mois-ci.  
  
W : Pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ?  
  
Al : Parce que c'est à New-York.  
  
W : New-York ? Ils ont besoin de t'envoyer si loin ?  
  
Al : Ils manquent de personnel. Il paraît que c'est très enrichissant, que j'aurais toujours du boulot et je serai payé le double de mon salaire actuel.  
  
W : Tu vas y aller ?  
  
Al : C'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire.  
  
Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre lui tournant ainsi le dos.  
  
W : Tu devrais y aller.  
  
Al : Tu crois vraiment ?  
  
W : Si c'est si intéressant que ça. Et puis, apparemment, toi et moi ça marche pas vraiment.  
  
Elle ne vit pas l'expression de douleur qu'arbora Alex à ces mots mais elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler sur ses joues.  
  
* * *  
  
2 SEMAINES PLUS TARD :  
  
Willow était à l'appartement d'Alex qui était rempli de cartons car celui- ci déménageait pour New-York, il prenait son avion ce soir. Il entra dans le salon.  
  
W : Tu vas tout faire envoyer là-bas ?  
  
Al : Ouais. Bon il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à Buffy que je passerais.  
  
W : Ok.  
  
Al : Bon.  
  
W : Salut.  
  
Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'écartèrent.  
  
Al : Will, je.  
  
W : Arrête ! Ne le dis pas.  
  
Al : D'accord. Mais.  
  
W : Quoi ?  
  
Al : On pourrait s'embrasser juste une dernière fois ?  
  
Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa. Elle essaya de ne pas donner au baiser un caractère trop passionné mais c'était plus fort qu'elle et Alex ne faisait rien pour l'aider. De toute façon, dès qu'il posait les mains sur elle, elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même, elle le savait, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce baiser, c'était déjà assez dur comme ça, surtout avec ce qu'elle lui cachait. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit. Elle s'écarta de lui de peur d'aller plus loin.  
  
W : Tu vas être en retard.  
  
Al : Ouais.  
  
W : Je vais y aller. Tu m'appelles ?  
  
Al : Bien sûr. Will ? Si tu me demandes de rester, je reste.  
  
W : Je ne le ferai pas. Au revoir.  
  
Al : Au revoir.  
  
Elle alla jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et disparut de la vision d'Alex.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex se trouvait à l'aéroport, il était sur le point d'embarquer. Il était passé chez Buffy pour lui dire au revoir à elle et à Dawn. Tara était là aussi. Si elle avait su ce qui s'était passé avec Willow, elle ne serait probablement pas venue. Il avait prévenu Anya 2 jours auparavant et celle- ci avait préféré qu'ils se fassent leurs adieux sur le champ. Buffy avait tout fait pour le retenir, et, au début, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi mais quand elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte sans dire au revoir à Willow, il lui avait révélé qu'ils s'étaient dit au revoir à part. Buffy était toujours persuadée qu'ils étaient encore plus ou moins brouillés même après 3 mois. Mais elle avait tort. Alex l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas partir mais Willow agissait comme si elle le chassait et qu'elle était soulagée de son départ. Il avait vraiment espéré qu'elle lui demande de rester et c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait le faire mais même après ça, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste, elle ne croyait plus à leur relation, Alex ne savait même pas si elle y avait cru. Mais lui, il y croyait, seulement il ne voulait pas être le seul à faire des efforts et à essayer de faire en sorte que ça marche. Si elle n'y croyait pas, ça finirait par casser de toute façon un jour ou l'autre. Alors il partait même si ça lui faisait mal. Soudain, il entendit une voix familière appeler son nom et il se retourna :  
  
Al : Willow !  
  
Alex reprit espoir, si elle n'était pas venue pour lui demander de rester, pourquoi serait-elle venue ? Mais en une phrase, elle réduisit ses espoirs à néant :  
  
W : Je ne suis pas venue pour t'empêcher de partir, juste pour te dire quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches. Mais je ne veux pas que tu restes à cause de ça.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
W : Je suis enceinte.  
  
Al : Quoi ?  
  
W : J'attends un enfant de toi.  
  
Al : Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?  
  
W : Je viens de le faire.  
  
Al : Alors je reste.  
  
W : Non ! Tu dois t'en aller !  
  
Al : Mais Will, on va avoir un bébé ! Je ne peux pas m'en aller !!  
  
W : Si ! Je ne veux pas que tu restes à cause de ça .  
  
Al : Mais c'est mon enfant aussi !  
  
W : Je ne t'empecherai pas de le connaître ! Tu pourras le voir quand tu voudras !  
  
Al : Will, on ne parle pas de Los Angeles, je vais à New-York ! C'est à 5000 kilomètres d'ici !!  
  
W : Alex, je t'en prie, prend cet avion. On a besoin d'être séparés au moins pour quelques mois. Cet enfant ne doit pas être la raison du fait que tu restes.  
  
Al : Ok. Mais je serai là.  
  
W : Je sais.  
  
Il prit son sac à dos et se dirigea vers le guichet sous les yeux de Willow.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex venait de s'installer dans l'avion. Etonnamment, il ne contenait pas beaucoup de monde et il n'avait pas de voisin. Il n'en revenait pas, il allait devenir un père, avoir un enfant. Et il voulait absolument ne pas être comme son père à lui. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait abandonner ça ?! Il tenait enfin la chance d'avoir une vraie famille, une famille unie qui s'aimait, tout ce que sa famille de base n'était pas. Mais Willow refusait qu'il reste uniquement parce qu'elle était enceinte. Mais alors pourquoi ?!! Peut-être parce qu'elle voulait qu'il reste pour elle aussi et pas seulement pour l'enfant. ce qui signifiait qu'elle l'aimait en retour et donc qu'en partant à New-York, il était en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ! Il détacha sa ceinture, se leva et prit le sac à dos qui se trouvait dans le compartiment au-dessus de son siège. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais une hôtesse de l'air le retint :  
  
Hôtesse : Monsieur, que faîtes-vous ?  
  
Al : Il faut que je m'en aille.  
  
Hôtesse : Quoi ?  
  
Al : Laissez-moi sortir !!  
  
* * *  
  
Après avoir enfin convaincu l'équipage de l'avion de le laisser sortir de cette boîte de conserve volante, Alex déboucha dans la salle d'embarquement. Willow ne s'y trouvait plus mais ça ne l'étonnait pas, ça faisait 1 demi heure qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Elle avait dû reprendre un taxi pour rentrer et c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il traversa le hall de l'aéroport mais en cours de route, il vit Willow assise sur un siège. Elle avit la tête sur ses genoux et entourée de ses bras et elle pleurait. Alex s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés mais elle ne le remarqua même pas.  
  
Al : J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises avant.  
  
W (en levant la tête) : Alex ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!  
  
Al : J'étais dans l'avion, j'étais assis et c'était cool, j'avais personne à côté de moi, l'avion était pratiquement vide. Et puis, soudain ça m'a frappé, je me suis dit « je vais être père ».  
  
W : Alex.  
  
Al : Laisse-moi finir ! « Je tiens enfin l'occasion d'avoir ma propre famille, une famille digne de ce nom, la famille que je n'ai jamais eu ». Will, je ne reste pas seulement à cause du bébé, je reste aussi parce que ma vie sans toi ce n'est plus une vie c'est un enfer, je t'aime et je me fous que tu penses que toi et moi ça ne marche pas parce que c'est totalement faux. De toute ma vie, ça n'a jamais aussi bien marché avec quelqu'un qu'avec toi.  
  
W : Tu m'aimes ?  
  
Al : Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point.  
  
W : Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
  
A ces mots, Alex l'attira à lui, prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa en essayant de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Willow lui adressa un grand sourire.  
  
Al : Will, pourquoi tu m'as dit de partir ?  
  
W : Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas. Et toi, pourquoi t'a accepté de partir ?  
  
Al : Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas.  
  
W : N'écoute plus jamais les bêtises que je peux dire.  
  
Al : Promis.  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


End file.
